Caught in the Act of Treachery
by ThreeFriends
Summary: Bella Swan(who is a half-blood witch) has been kidnapped by Voldemort in order to gain control of the Cullens. Draco falls in love with her and rescues her. Now the Cullens/Jacob, the Death Eaters, and the Golden Trio are after them. Will Bella fall in love with the right person or will Voldemort get what he wants? Written by: Lyn and Mistral
1. The Problem's Beginning- Bella

_Hey! Lyn and Mistral here! We decided to collaborate and write a fanfic together. Here's how it's going to work. We will post a new chapter every Friday. It is going to be fun! Anywho it might be confusing at first because the POV changes every chapter. The POV will be somewhere on the chapter. We decided to be nice and post the first four chapters so you are welcome. If you like it review. We only own the account and the ideas. Characters and rights belong to Rowling and Meyer._

* * *

**Preface:** Isabella Swan was raised by her mom, who is a pure-blood witch. Rene told Charlie, who is a muggle, that she was witch and it didn't go too well. She used Obliviate and Charlie only remembers a big fight. Bella has gone to Hogwarts, was sorted into Gyffindor and was suppose to be in sixth year (_HBP_). She is close friends to all of the Golden Trio. She went to Charlie in Forks because she got in a fight with her mom and friends. She already knows all about Edward and his family (in _Eclipse_).

* * *

**Ch: 1- The Problem's Beginning- Bella**

It feels like something big is going to happen. I feel like I'm being watched. It seems to me that my secret will be told for me. I need to get home to make sure all my things are there before I go to the Cullen's.

I parked my truck and looked over to the woods by my house. It seems to be watching me. I brushed it off and continued on into the house. I'm relieved to find it all still there under Harry's cloak. I packed it all up and put it all in the passenger seat in my truck. I had decided to tell Edward what I've been hiding from him and his family.

Halfway there is where it all went wrong. I almost hit something, swerved, and almost crashed into a tree. The truck started smoking and I'm amazed that Alice hadn't seen me yet. I grabbed my things and started walking the last couple of miles.

A popping noise sounded from behind me. I turned around and I saw the tip of Bellatrix LeStrange's crooked wand.

"Immobulus," she said and I could only watch her as she levitated my things back into the truck. She grabbed me roughly and we both disapparated into the night.

* * *

_Hey one more thing. This is Mistral and I have a big announcement! During the last week of ever month, I will right a short story with only details from the people who read my stories. See my part on our wall for more details. Feel free to leave suggestions on this story or on any of MINE, not Sam's or Lyn's. Thank you again and please review!_

_Actually, this is the last thing, if you send **ANY** mean or rude comments, you__** WILL** be blocked. Thank you, ~Lyn  
_


	2. Seeing Something New- Draco

_We don't own anything. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Ch. 2: Seeing Something New- Draco**

It's not everyday that my aunt Bellatrix randomly apperates into our sitting room with a girl. I looked at my aunt with a funny look and returned to my prior engagement.

"Draco," Bellatrix spat, "I need your help." I looked up unamused.

"Oh my dear aunt," I said sarcastically, "how can I help you?"

"Well, with this little bundle of joy, Draco," Bellatrix said in her unique way. I finally looked at the girl Bellatrix had brought in.

She was blind folded and no doubt being keep under multiple hexes to keep her in the dark. I couldn't tell whether she was awake or not, but I had a feeling she was. I didn't recognize her, but her hair stuck out. I knew I had seen her before.

"Who is this Bellatrix?" I asked.

"You don't know her?" Bellatrix laughed, "that is so strange. She goes to your school."

"Who is she?" I asked annoyed.

"Think about that mudblood you keep tormenting, Draco dear."

"What about Granger?"

"Well, This pale ray of sunshine is with that heap of filth and her ginger weasel and the boy who must not be named almost everyday."

"That's Swan?" I asked in utter shock.

"Of course," Bellatrix screamed gleefully, "who else would it be?"

I was immediately interested. "What can I do to help?"

* * *

_Please Review!_


	3. Secrets, Secrets- Edward

_Like we said before, we don't own anything..._

* * *

**Ch. 3: Secrets, Secrets- Edward**

Something's wrong. Bell was suppose to have be here five minutes ago. "Alice, where is she?"

"I don't know, Edward."

_What?_

"What ever do you mean by 'I don't know'?"

"Edward, I can see her truck smoking, her walking, and she disappears. Then I see her somewhere else, tied up, and in the presence of a ferret-faced boy with a crazy, looney, strange, psychotic woman."

I was able to catch the tail end before I took off sprinting to where Bella's truck crashed. I reached toward the driver's side and the only thing in the truck is a bundle of semi-transparent fabric. I know that the fabric is an invisibility cloak, but why does Bella have one? Is she a... witch? The only other one I know of is Remus, along with being a true werewolf.

I started looking through the things in the cloak. There is a broom- a Firebolt, I believe- some books, and a cherry wood wand. I placed the things into my arms and started to remember something from a long time ago. The one time I had tasted her blood, there was something in it.

I make it back to my room and spread out the things on my floor in between the couch and the bed. Now I wish I knew a way to contact Remus.

"You should call Jacob," said Alice.

_ Great, now I have to call that mutt..._

* * *

_Reviews would be helpful..._


	4. The Beginning of the End- Voldemort

_Enjoy, the only thing we did was write it..._

* * *

**Ch. 4: The Beginning of the End- Voldemort **

"It won't be long now," I said. I stared at the black doors impatiently. Bellatrix should have been back by now. It isn't that hard to kidnap a witch, even if one was surrounded by vampires.

"Until what my Lord?" Severus Snape asked.

"My plan is falling into place," I yelled, my voice echoed off of the walls. "Soon everything will be perfect and I will have the advantage over Harry Potter."

"My Lord," Severus asked, "how is that even logically possible?" Was Severus doubting me? How foolish.

"With her," I yelled as the doors creaked open. Bellatrix walked in with the blindfolded girl.

"Who is she, my Lord?" Severus asked.

"Severus, I thought you would recognize her," I said, "She is a former student of yours, as well as an acquaintance of Harry Potter."

"It can't be," Severus started.

"Don't interrupt me Severus," I snapped."

"My apologies my Lord,"

"Isabella Marie Swan," I announced, "Former sixth year student at Hogwarts, acquaintance of my nemesis, Harry Potter, as well as the romantic interest of vampire, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

"What part do the Cullens play in your scheme my Lord?" Severus asked.

"Those incompetent fools will do anything to get her back," I said, "Even if it means becoming my servants and doing my bidding."

"Isn't it the evilest plan?" Bellatrix cackled. "The best part is that they will only get her corpse after their job is done!"

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it we will update next Friday with chapter five. Feel free to leave suggestions for Mistral's Shorts. If you do **ONLY** include two characters, genre, and **ONE** significant part or detail of the story. See Mistral's part of the wall for more details. PLEASE REVIEW!_


	5. A Perfectly Flawed Plan- Bella

**Ch. 5: A Perfectly Flawed Plan- Bella**

I couldn't see or hear anything. I felt something covering my eyes, but I didn't know why Bellatrix would do that. Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me, forcing me to walk. I felt a charm fade as we passes through what I could only guess to be a doorway. For the first time, I heard footsteps.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Oh finally you speak!" Bellatrix screeched, "I was wondering when you were going to open your mouth!"

"Why am I here Bellatrix?" I asked quickly.

"Well darling we are trying to make wee Potter go loony by taking away all the things he holds dear. Like you!" Bellatrix said. That set me on edge. Harry was a good friend to me. He was there when I caught Cedric Diggory, my crush, kissing Cho Chang in fourth year. He did die in the tournament, but I didn't lose any sleep over it, unlike Cho. But I did go to his funeral...

"So your plan is to make him go crazy, like you?" I smirked. Bellatrix repaid my attitude by shoving me into a wall, then she ripped off my blindfold so I could see her face. Chills went down my spine.

"Listen to me you worthless half-blood!" Bellatrix snapped, "You are the key to unlocking every opportunity to destroy Potter. Your boyfriend is going to murder all the people he holds dear."

"Aren't you a little old to be manipulating seventeen year-olds?" I asked.

Bellatrix laughed, "Of course not! I do believe that he is one who is too old to be manipulating sixteen year old girls!" Bellatrix laughed when she saw the look of shock on my face. "Yes Bella we do know about all of your precious Cullens. And that Jacob Black too. Too bad he's not related to Sirius, it would make killing him that much better."

I tried to lunge at her, but she held me in place, "If you even touch Jacob I will kill you. He's like a brother to me."

"Well I won't be the one killing him. Edward will."

"Edward would never do that," I spat.

"I bet he would if it meant getting you back," Bellatrix smiled, "but he won't. Ever." Suddenly the floor below me vanished and I fell screaming as Bellatrix cackled.

_#################################################################################################_

**Hey! Mistral here. I hope you like it. I know it's a cliffy, but it's only the fifth chapter so she can't die. Right? Mischievous grin. Anywho, PLEASE REVIEW! And don't forget to leave suggestions for my Mistral Shorts. Feel free to PM or comment on this story or any of mine. Thanks for reading and until next week. Mistral**

**MESSAGE FROM LYN: don't do anything stupid or illegal. Love Ya!**


	6. Trapped in This World- Draco

Ch. 6: Trapped in this World- Draco

I caught the tail end to what Aunt Bella said. I didn't want Swan to be stuck like this forever, like me. She needs to be out in the world, instead of trapped in the dark.

I am going to get Swan out of here, even if it's the last thing I do.

***************************************************************************************  
_Oh, Draco. 'Til next week loverlies, Lyn Out!_  
_LYN! You just can't give our readers just this! You need to add more! Do it! - Mistral_  
_I can and I will, it gets the readers coming back! ~Lyn_  
_Ya but it also might make some leave our stories- Mistral_  
_But, they never know what Edward's doing...~Lyn_  
_Well his story is a side story, unlike Draco who is part of the main plot! Anyway, I could just fix it.- Mistral_  
_NEVER! ~Lyn_  
_I just did! - Mistral_  
_I'm taking my iPad back so I can work on the SIDE STORY! ~Lyn_  
_Ignore the bickering. It's what I do. =Sam_  
_Hey Sam... Lyn and Mistral_  
_Bye =Sam_  
_Okay... :Draco_  
_Ahhhhhh Lyn and Mistral running and hiding_  
_The lovely writers are stating demands; they would like __**10 reviews**__ by next Friday otherwise you won't get a chapter and they are wondering if they should get a twitter account for this account, thank you. Also, let me ask you something. Would you rather sit your hand through a fan or have Jigsaw cut off your foot in some manner? Please tell me why! Thank you :Draco_


	7. Now Knowing- Edward

**Ch. 7: Now Knowing- Edward**

After talking to, ugh, Jacob effing Black, I found out I needed to either go to England or buy an owl.

I chose the latter.

I landed in England, with Alice, at night and walked to a broken down bar that few can only see. The Leaky Cauldron. Tom is an old friend of mine from a time before. I found out a long time ago I had distant family with the Diggory's and I visited them during Cedric's funeral at Hogwarts. Tom treated me the same from the week I visited and gave Alice and I a cup of dragon's blood.

I started to look around and spotted Remus over in a corner with a woman with pink hair. As I walk over, Remus noticed me and waved me over.

"Edward!" he said, "I haven't seen you in a while, how have you been?"

"I have been better. I was wondering, did you know a Isabella Swan?"

"Ah, yes she was in Gryiffindor wasn't she? Ah yes I remember, she was close to Harry and his friends."

"Who?"

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, and Hermione Granger."

"Oh, so she IS a witch."

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"She's my girlfriend and she never told me."

**~{CITAOT}~**

_Sorry for the slight cliffy, but not really. If you want to find out what happens to Edward, you'll have to stick around for about a month. Anywho, stick around for next week's surprise character. It'll be awesome and almost unsuspected. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for the reviews, even though we had to squeeze it out of you. That's why the chapter is so short. You are being punished. To avoid that fiasco again, just review every chapter. It'll be worth it in the long run. Trust me, l have this: (m) & (m)~ Lyn _

_Quick question, Lyn Edward_

_...?~Lyn _

_When can I hijack a wand and blow up Jacob? Edward_

_What! We NEVER talked about this! Even though I fully support it...~Lyn_

_Um... I'm pretty sure vampires can't use wands. - Mistral_

_I'm related to Cedric Diggory, and learned from Remus's mind... Edward_

_Why are you even here? This is MY chapter! ~Lyn_

_I'm the one who wrote your paragraph author's note! - Mistral_

_GURG! Leave now b4 I get my Slytherin fist on your face. You know I'm only there b/c I'm cunning and ambitious ~Lyn_

_Oh chickadee, you think you can do that? Oh chickadee... You forget that Pottermore also sorted me into Slytherin. You know that you would be dead before that happened right? - Mistral_

_... Edward leave... Avada Kedavra... ~Lyn to the rest of Mistral's typing_

_F u - M_

_Awwww, love ya too! ~Lyn_

_Alright, question time. __**If you had to choose between eating a beaver and suing the pants off of Matthew Lewis, and why.**__ I would choose the beaver because of their odd orange teeth and their blood... Edward_


	8. The Chance of a Lifetime- NEW CHARACTER

**Ch. 8: The Chance of a Lifetime - NEW CHARACTER! CAN YOU FIGURE OUT WHO IT IS?**

Everyone in Forks was upset. Bella was gone. She had just vanished. My first thoughts was that the bloodsuckers had turned her, but when Eddie came to me I realized that her transformation wasn't the case. I told him to go find Remus in London or buy an owl that could find her.  
Bella never told me she was a witch, but i had always known because i could smell it on her and my dad told me after my transformation.  
There were missing person posters of her all over town and her disappearance even made the news. Everyone thought she had been killed. But I wasn't so sure. It had only been a day after her disappearance. I continually went through her daily routine and came up with the same results. She had just vanished. Her scent just disappeared.  
I could smell it scattered where she went missing, but that was it. I had to call Remus. I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.  
Beep. "Hello? Is this on? Damn this Muggle technology!" Remus practically shouted.  
A voice in the background said, "Remus it's on. Hold it up to your ear and talk."  
"Oh okay. I think I got it? Who is this and what do you want. You're interrupting my date!"  
"Apparently I'm not the only one either," I said, "Is that the blood... I mean Edward Cullen?"  
"You betcha. Is this Jake?" Remus asked.  
"Yeah Remus, I have a question for you."  
"Go on then I haven't got all day!"  
"Is there any form of magic that can make someone disappear?"  
Remus laughed on the other line, "Are you asking me about parlor tricks or are you serious? Oh, Sirius. Are you related to Sirius Black by any chance?"  
"Who?" I asked, "anyway can you answer my question?"  
"He can but he might not!" Another voice said in the background. (Grammar Humor)  
"Oh Tonks," Remus said, "I will answer your question jake. It's called apperation or deapperation. It allows a magic user to transport themselves to another location quickly."  
"Can two people apperate at the same time?"  
"Yes they can, but why do you ask?"  
"Because one of my good friends has gone missing. Her scent vanished."  
"That friend wouldn't happen to be a Miss Isabella Swan? Would it?"  
"Yeah that's her."  
"You know she's a witch right?"  
"Yeah I know," I said. "  
What?" Edward screamed in the background, "Why did she tell him but not me?"  
"Oh, you didn't know," I said pitifully, "I thought you would since you tasted her blood and you're mind reader."  
"Remus," Edward asked, "Can I borrow your wand?"  
"Sorry Edward but it won't work for you very well. But don't worry you two I'll inform the Order of the Phoenix about Isabella right away. You'll have your girlfriend back in no time."  
"She's only MY girl-" Edward started to yell, but then Remus hung up. I couldn't help but laugh. When I stopped, I still heard laughing.  
"Who's there?" I asked.  
"Oh, no one important," a female's voice rang out.  
"Show yourself!" A red-headed woman landed in front of me. Her eyes were red. I growled,  
"Leave now."  
"Um... No," she said, "I can help you find that girl."  
"Why would you do that?" I asked.  
"Let's just say I'm a good person," she replied.  
"Vampires aren't good people."  
"But shapeshifters are?"  
I frowned, "Why do you want to help me?"  
"I help you, you help me. It's as simple as that," she said.  
"Okay we have a deal. What's your name?"  
"Victoria."

_%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%_  
_Alright. Hope you enjoyed. We'll have a new chapter next week. Remember to review and please leave a suggestion for a Mistral Short. Thanks for reading and don't get pregnant young. PS, we posted it on Friday, but for some stupid reason, it didn't upload. WE are super sorry and consider it as a punishment for NOT giving us ten reviews. - Mistral _  
_MISTRAL! For all that is holy and Batman, YOU DO NOT ADD DOUBLE AGENTS TO A NON-SPY RELATED STORY!~ Lyn_  
_... You know as well as I do about what's going to happen. We wrote it together already. - Mistral_  
_B-but, they don't! They might leave. And why am I lecturing you about this? ~Lyn_  
_In the middle of and awkward conversation... Mah na mah na. - Mistral_  
_Do doo do do do. Anyway, NO!~ Lyn_  
_YES! MAH NA MAH NA! - Mistral_  
_NO! Back to the matter at hand, what about for the readers' sake! ~ Lyn_  
_What about it? - Mistral_  
_The whole double agent thing!? ~Lyn_  
_Why are you asking me this? You know how it ends. - Mistral_  
_Kind of but they DON'T, plus I'm still sort of confused at the end... ~Lyn_  
_Do you want it know what I think? + Jacob_  
_OMG IT'S JACOB! I. Don't care. What do you want? - Mistral_  
_...? Isn't it time for a question pup? And also I'm tempted to give Edward that wand.~Lyn_  
_:| + Jacob_  
_No hard feelings, Jacob, but I kinda want to off you at some point. ~Lyn_  
_Unamused + Jacob_  
_What's the question? - Mistral_  
_If you had to choose between a were- + Jacob_  
_NOOOOOOOOO! : Lyn and Mistral_  
_Go to hell! Vampire wizards for life!~Lyn_  
_VAMPS THAT DON'T SPARKLE AND ACTUAL WOLVES AND MY SERCRET HOGWARTS BOYFRIEND FOR LIFE! - Mistral_  
_Here, Here! ~Lyn_  
_Fine! Which is worse? Having Lady GaGa as the president of United States or killing one of the ThreeFriends? + Jacob_  
_Easy, ThreeFriends, 'cause we couldn't be able to write you, mr fake wolf and child lover! Who falls in love with a 15 minute year old baby?~Lyn_  
_Burn... =Sam_  
_I CAN STILL KILL ONE OF YOU + Jacob_  
_We can kill you. - Mistral_  
_Lyn is getting out her wand and about to say..._  
_NOOOOO! + Jacob_  
_Fine. Lyn stop! - Mistral_  
_Awwwwwwwwww... ~ Lyn _  
_Jacob spotted talking. - Mistral *writes*_  
_I hate auth- + Jacob. Suddenly he stops. _  
_Can we use duct tape? ~Lyn as she rips a piece off the roll_  
_*Mischievous grin* - Mistral_  
_I've got the chair! Edward_

AND JACOB NEVER COMES BACK...

OR DOES HE?


	9. Only With You- Bella

**Ch. 9: Only With You- Bella**

I landed on a bed. The room around me was a formal green, but there wasn't a door anywhere, only a window with bars on it. I immediately got up and looked for a way out, but my privacy didn't last long. I heard a doorknob turn as a panel in the wall popped open. I stood there shocked as Draco Malfoy walked in as if he owned the place.  
"I see that you managed to get on the wrong side of Bellatrix," he said.  
"Malfoy, why am I here? Why are you here?" I asked.  
"The Dark Lord wants to use the Cullens to make an army. He has already recruited the vampire Victoria. She has started to create an army, but the pace is too slow. With the Cullens, it will go much faster. He has a lot planned for them. I'm here to keep an eye on you. You're lucky it was either me or Bellatrix."  
"That still doesn't answer why I'm here!" I snapped.  
"You're here as a bargaining chip. The Dark Lord plans to hurt you if the Cullens don't cooperate. You should be fine, considering how much they seem to love you."  
"Why did you tell me all of that so easily?" I asked.  
"Because you are going to be here a long time," Malfoy answered, "Right now I don't think lying to you is going to make it any more pleasant. If you need anything call me." He turned around and went back to the way he came before I could say another word.  
"Malfoy!" I yelled as I pounded on the door, "Mark my words! I will get out of this! I refuse to let this happen!" The panel popped open again.  
"Be quiet!" Malfoy hissed, "If you aren't then I will send Bellatrix to kill Charlie."  
He retreated as I was about to slug him. "I hate you!" I yelled and pounded the wall again.  
I left the wall and went to the bed where I sat and cried, knowing I couldn't get out of this. But Edward wouldn't give up. He would keep looking for me forever, because he loves me. I only hope that Harry would do the same. He just had to. I thought over my situation. I had been an idiot for not telling Edward what I was. I was an idiot for not telling my friends about Edward. I am Isabella Marie Swan and my dad is a Muggle cop, my boyfriend is a vampire, and my friend is almost a werewolf, yet none of them know what I am, a witch.

#########################################################################################

_I know it's short compare to last week, but whatever. Anywho I hope you enjoyed and please review! Don't forget to leave commentary. Again we are gonna be mean and ask for 13 reviews or no chapter next week. Don't forget to leave a suggestion for a Mistral short! See profile wall for details. (THEY MIGHT BE CONSIDERED AS A REVIEW) Until next week. - Mistral_  
_Bella, Honey, they know...~Lyn_  
_You weren't suppose to tell her that! - Mistral_  
_Might as well, she isn't going to hear from the for a LONG time. ~Lyn_  
_You KNOW she isn't here right? - Mistral_  
_Of frickin' course, remember i covered her in duct tape since Jacob "left" last week. ~Lyn_  
_I had to let him go! He's important in his side story! - Mistral_  
_That is only because, dear Mistral, you wanted to go all spy on this not so simple love square! ~Lyn_  
_Meh meh meh! - Mistral_  
_Hey! () Bella_  
_WHAT DO YOU WANT! I thought I duct taped you! ~Lyn_  
_You're not the best. You left the scissors under the chair and forgot to search me for a pocket knife. Which I have. () Bella_  
_I used my teeth for the tape, honey, and I had a metal detector placed around you to take care of that! … MISTRAL! ~Lyn_  
_Don't blame me! I didn't do a thing I swear! - Mistral_  
_Why do you always ruin my fun!? ~Lyn_  
_I told you I didn't do anything! Besides I'm not the one who likes to kidnap people and tie them the chairs with duct tape! That is all you! - Mistral_  
_But who gave that to her? Edward still, ya know, "elsewhere".~Lyn_  
_Wait, where's Edward? () Bella_  
_Um, Immoublus. SAM! Ask the question. Bella is, um, occupied. ~ Lyn_  
_I can't believe you- Mistral_  
_Immoub- ~ Lyn_  
_Don't you even dare! Petrificus Totalus! - Mistral_  
_MERP. ~Lyn as she hits the desk and then the floor face down..._  
_Ha! I laugh at you! - Mistral_  
_mrmp grrr ump mfrerrg! ~Lyn (I'll get you, Mistral)_  
_Ignoring the bickering, yet again. Why... Ahh never mind, I stopped asking questions a long time ago =Sam_  
_serg! ~Lyn (Sam)_  
_Will you ask the question for this week? - Mistral_  
_Okay, if Captain America and Batman got in a fight, who will win and why? =Sam_  
_MAPMEH! ~Lyn (BATMAN)_  
_BATMAN! And if anyone thinks other wise I'll bleep bleep bleep bleep bleep bleepity BLEEP! - Mistral_  
_Hngef ~ Lyn (Geez)_


	10. Tales of Falsehood- Draco

**Ch. 10: Tales of Falsehood- Draco**

I left Bella alone the first night. I had a feeling that seeing me would only lead to drastic measures. I was able to convince the Dark Lord to let only Bellatrix and me into the room. It was a very hard to persuade him, but I managed by saying that she would be less violent with me. Also, she spoke when whenever Aunt Bella left the room. She whispered, "Edward." The name of her vampire, I believe.

I only knew this because of Slughorn. During the Christmas Party he had before the break, Slughorn brought his vampire friend, Sanguini, who spoke of a 'vegetarian' coven in America. The Cullens, the same ones we need, _has_ an Edward. That Edward happens to have mated a muggle. I guess it was her, not a muggle. Bella might not be just a _witch_ anymore...

Is she? But she would have broken herself out by now.

Now it was morning and I could hear Bella crying from the other side of the door. What could I do? If I let her out, I would die and so would she. I couldn't think of what to do. If we both wanted to get out of this alive, we would have to escape. Together.

"So little Draco," Bellatrix said behind me, "What are you thinking about?"

"Absolutely nothing," I lied.

"How can you think of nothing when you have a girl in there needing someone to comfort her?" Bellatrix explained, "Go in there and comfort her. You know that if she swears her life to the Dark Lord then he will spare her life."

"She would never do that," I said, "In case you didn't know, she's one of Potter's best friends. She has been fighting against the Dark Lord with him the entire time. She only left because of their argument."

"Oh?" Bellatrix said seemingly interested, "What is this argument?"

"How should should I know? I'm not a Hufflepuff!*" (AVPM JOKE!)

"But what you are is USELESS," she cackled, "Why didn't you listen? I thought I taught you better than that, Draco!"

"Listen, Aunt Bella," I said as I turned around quickly, "I'm not in the mood to be talking about this. Especially not with you." I was just about to walk away when my aunt stopped me, yet again.

"Draco, are you completely sure you did not hear _anything_?" she pressed.

"Hear anything? Father was right, Aunt Bella. You are crazy," I stammered. I tried to leave, but she grabbed my shirt.

"That doesn't have _anything_ to do with it," Aunt Bella assured me, "Are you sure you did not hear one word about _vampires_?"

"Except the one at the mentioned at the party by the vampire Slughorn had brought..." I ended so quietly, that I thought she didn't hear.

I was wrong.

"WHAT!" she screeched as was about to pull out her wand.

Now, like as if I didn't before, I feared for my life. "Aunt Bella," I said calmly, "Put your hand by your side. There is no need for this. We can have a calm discussion about it. Stay under control Aunt Bella. The Dark Lord wouldn't like it if you jumped out of control."

My aunt gave me a look that no other person could match. It seemed that she hadn't heard anything I said until I mentioned _him_. It was obvious that she loved him. Too bad he would, no _could_ _never_ return the love. After what seemed like hours, but was only seconds, she spoke. "You're right," she said sinisterly, but lovingly, "Let's discuss this like _sane_ adults." Seeing that she didn't understand what I meant, she sat on the floor. I felt obligated to join her. I felt like a toddler. But because it's her, I had too. Otherwise, she would do something crazy like kill people who read about my life or something...

"What's wrong with you Draco?" Aunt Bella asked me.

"Wrong?" I stated confused, "Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

"Draco," Aunt Bella said harshly, "Do not try to lie to me!"

"I am not telling a lie. I don't understand why you think I am."

"I know you like the girl in there."

"I do not. She is an aquaitence, not even a friend."

"Then how do you know about her vampire sweetheart?"

"Snape had to fill me in. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

"What about the one at the party?"

"What about him?"

"Who is he?"

"I can't remember, it was awhile ago."

"That's a lie!" Aunt Bella snapped, "Your parents received a letter from someone named Sludgeborn only yesterday about him being there with some author or something or other... SANGUINI! That's the bloody chap's name! At least I believe it to be so..."

I froze. I shouldn't have but I did. I had no other choice but to continue lying through my teeth, "Is that his name? Humph, I didn't know that."

"Well, it is. So keep going," Bellatrix pushed.

"I told you all I can recall!"

"I still think you're lying, but I have a feeling you'll come around."

"Alright, be seeing you then." I started to walk away, but I didn't get very far before I heard screaming. I only could guess it was Bella.

"Now," Bellatrix snapped, "I need you to do something very important."

I turned around. Bellatrix's wand was drawn and tingling, and she was near the door of Bella's prison. She gestured for me to come closer. I did. Bella was dead quiet.

She put her mouth next to my ear and hissed, "Your job is to watch this girl like a dementor. She is your responsibilty and I want her to be worshiping the Dark Lord in a week. It is obvious to tell that something draws you to this bird. If you do not do as I say then she will be under the Crustis Curse for much longer than two seconds."

"OKAY, OKAY, OKAY! JUST DON'T KILL HER OR INJURE HER!"

"Excellent, Draco. We finally see eye to eye on something..." Bellatrix walked away cackling.

* * *

_Hey ho! Thanks for reading. Check out the Mistral Short as well as our other stories. We don't own anything. Hopefully you enjoyed and we will see you next week! - Mistral_

_*murderous grin* not really for me, I wanted to get the government involved wit dis to find the IP address, but Mr. Snuggles said no.~Lyn_

_Who's Mr. Snuggles? :Draco_

_The teddy bear I found on Tuesday. It tells me things...~ Lyn_

_Like? :Draco_

_I did my part by letting you keep him, I'm staying out of this. - Mistal_

_Hehehehehe.~ Lyn_


	11. She Did What Now!- Edward

**Ch. 11: Edward- She Did What Now?!**

_(FYI picture Edward in a men's black-grey pea coat, dark low rise jeans, and a pair of black converse)_

After enraging and disturbing a date of a werewolf, _sorry Remus_, and being kicked out in the wrong direction, I wandered Diagon Alley in search for some answers.

Good thing it was cloudy.

I walked the alley walking past each shop. I even stopped by the Apothecary for some dragon blood for home. I lost Alice somewhere near the robe shop. I think. I really don't care anymore.

At the end of the alley was a very extravagant store. Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. I walked into an empty store and was greeted by two people. Both were dressed in magenta suits and were almost hard to tell apart. One had a freckle on his ear and the other not.

"Hello kind sir!" The one with the freckle said.

"How are you today?" The other one asked.

"I'm fine. How are you?" I asked coldly. They were going to try and sell me something. Their minds had a whole plan. But first they were going try things on me to make me laugh. This will be fun... Not.

"We are perfectly fine... Uh what's your name?" The one with the freckle asked.

"Edward," I said.

"Alright Eddie!" The other said.

"No, only Edward."

"Well, Mr. Edward," freckle answered, "I am George Weasley. This handsome chap right here is my brother Fred."

"Okay... Show me something to buy for my girlfriend, Izzy."

"Tell us about her."

"Brunette, sixth year or so, and completely brilliant."

_That reminds me of Bella, but she's in America... _thought George.

_Did you seriously not notice this guy's American accent, Georgie? _thought Fred.

"We might have something over there, Edward," George said as he led me to some weird furry creatures.

This was strange. These two were communicating telepathically. It was either their magic at work or their minds were connected since they _were _twins. I continued to look at the strange creatures while the twins "talked".

_In my defense Fred, _Georgethought_, he's barely spoken a word. _

_Let's try something, Georgie. Grab the instant sunshine, _Fred thought.

_Why Fred?_ George asked.

_Eddie-boy over there is super pale and in case you didn't notice, his eyes are yellow, _Fred thought.

_You don't think..._

_Yes I do. _

Does he think I'm a vampire? These wizards are smarter than they seem... I need to ask Bella when she suspected me or did she really ask Jacob? Hmmm...

"You said your girlfriends was pale right chap?" Fred asked.

"Eh, no."

"Is she?" George asked.

"Yes, except when she blushes. Why?"

"Well we have the perfect thing for her. Ladies buy is all the time to tan. The little ones buy it to blind their siblings," Fred said.

"She doesn't tan. She usually gets sunburns. And she doesn't have any siblings that I know of."

"Don't worry about it. It is guaranteed burn free." George said, "Would you go get it Fred?"

"Most certainly, George. Be right back," Fred said as he walked off.

"What color are your eyes Edward?" George asked.

"A topaz honey. I wear contacts."

"Why?" George asked.

"To cover my Heterochromia*."

"Interesting, but why topaz?"

"Why not? It was that or emerald green. And my family copied me."

"Because it doesn't make sense, and while I am not a huge fan of green, it would have gone nice with your hair.'"

"My sister dragged me into it. One of my eyes _is_ green, anyway."

"So you should have made the _other_ green."

"Parents said no. Shame."

"Here you go George," Fred said as he entered with a velvet red bag.

"Thank you Fred," George said as he took the bag, "This is what we call _Instant Sun_. Light as powerful as the sun is stored in the bag. It's very useful if you want to explore dark caves or get a tan. Do you want to see how it works?"

"I'll go close the blinds, it's pretty bright!" Fred said dismissing the missing answer.

"Um," I murmured, "I'm sure it is, but..."

"Don't you want to see the product you're buying in action?" George asked.

"I never said anything about-" I started.

"Of course he does George why would you ask something so obvious?" Fred stated.

They are really pushy. Geez.

"Ready?" George asked.

Yes, I'm ready to use my vampire speed and rip your throats out! All I have to do is run. It's that simple. No, they might be her friends... Dammit.

"Go!" Fred said enthusiastically.

He, George, opened the bag and the room, which was _very_ dim by the way, became very bright. Every nook and cranny was filled with light and they were wearing sunglasses. I, on the other hand, felt like a disco ball. Guess the secret is out.

_I was right, _thought Fred

"Bloody hell!" George yelled, "I was not expecting that! I thought he would burn. Are you sure you're a vampire? You look like a fairy!"

"George!" Fred groaned, "Don't you remember that one year Lupin taught our year about vampires and how some sparkle?"

"What! It's true?! All this time I thought Lupin was pulling our wands! I have to put him back on the Christmas list..."

"You took him off?"

"Yeah we got in a fight about it at Mum's anniversary party two years ago. I got mad and took him off the list."

"I can't believe you did that! He was the best DADA teacher ever!"

"Yeah, well I was bloody mad! Do you want a blood pop?" George said, "Aisle twelve."

"Um, sure?" I said with some uncertainty.

"What blood type, O, A, B, AB?" George asked.

"None of the above, I'm a vegetarian vampire. I only drink animals. My favorite is Mountain lion."

"Sorry, don't have any 'animal' ones." George said.

"I've never heard of a vegetarian vampire..." Fred pondered.

"I'm sure you haven't," I said, "I need to ask you fine gentlemen a couple questions."

"Only if we can ask you the same amount back," the twins said in unision.

"Deal. Do you know Bella Swan?"

"Yeah. Why?" Fred asked.

"She's missing. I believe that she's been kidnapped. Do you know who might have taken her?"

"The Trixter might have. Why do you care?" George asked.

"Like I said before, she's my girlfriend. Who's the Trixter?"

"Bellatrix LeStrange. She is crazy, loony, off the rocker, and psychotic. Why do you sparkle?" Fred asked.

"I don't know. I prefer sparkling over burning in the sun. Why would Bellatrix kidnap my girlfriend?"

"Probably something to do with the Dark Lord. Who else is a vampire?" George asked.

"Um.. my adopted family, a coven in Alaska, and numerous nomads. There are covens in the Amazon, Egypt, Ireland, Mexico, Romania, and Italy. Only other vegetarian vampires out there, that _I_ know of, are in Alaska. Why do you have blood pops?" I shot back.

"Some people have odd tastes... Do you know why Bella moved to America?" Fred asked.

"I thought her dad had something to with it, but now I'm not sure. Why did she move?" I imputed.

"Thought it was because of something that happened with Harry and the others." George said

"Others? What others?"

"No, we have to ask you a question. Are you going to buy anything?"

"No! What others?"

"Oh, you know, Hermione and our brother, Won Won. Do you turn into a bat?"

"Why would you think that? That isn't the question I want to ask. Who is Won Won?"

"Ron. Have you ever mauled a squirrel?"

"No. They are way too small. I have eaten a gopher though. Has Bella done anything stupid and life threatening while at Hogwarts?"

The twins looked at each other and starting laughing, "The Yule Ball, Cedric Diggory, a spiked punch bowl, and _very_ crass language that includes a lot of tripping and face-planting... You don't wanna know the rest. How long have you and Bella been together?"

"Um... I think a year. Now where can I find the three you mentioned earlier?"

**:PXP:DXD:PXP:DXD:PXP:DXD:PXP:DXD:PXP:DXD:PXP:DXD:PXP:DXD:PXP:DXD:PXP:D**

_And as protocol... We don't own anything all rights go to the people who wrote the books. However jacked their minds are *cough Steph Meyer*. The Mistral short for December doesn't exist. I was tired and didn't finish it in time; therefore, there will be two for January and I'll finish __The Story of the Banana__. So please leave suggestions. - Mistral (even though this was LYN'S chapter to write!)_

_In other news, __Soundless Music__ will come to an end soon. And __Ana__, an Avengers fic, will come soon. BYTE~ Lyn_

_Since you fools don't read these things, no more fricking questions or anything that goes through our royally jacked minds. Love love~Lyn_

_Plus we are too tired to do it. Happy New Years! - Mistral_

_And no one answers... ~Lyn :(_

_Exactly... - Mistral_


	12. Harry Freakin' Potter- It's Obvious

**WARNING WE WERE COMPLETELY OUT OF IT AND LOVE SUMMER AND OUR BIRTHDAYS. Read bottom for more fancy things. STAY TOTALLY AWESOME ~Lyn and Mistral **

Ch.12: -Harry Freakin' Potter (if you know the reference, review)

* * *

Trying to find a missing person that once was a _really_ good friend, but now hates me with a burning passion- _what else is new in my world_- is hard. I wish I could say the hatred is mutual, because it would make our lives so much easier, but it is not. After thinking to myself, I came to a realization that I love her...

Great... Just great... Now I need to get my thoughts straight and focus at the problem at hand, finding Bella. And a way for her to stop hating me. I regret what caused us to be so up in arms. It was before Christmas Break and it all started with my stupid Christmas present.

~Flash of thy mistake backth~

I walked towards the Gryffindor common room. I peered back and forth down the corridor. During potions, I caused Malfoy's to explode and he had sworn revenge. Since then, I've been looking over my shoulder. I had taken the long way around, going past the Room of Requirement. I was turning the corner when I heard the door open. Out came Bella, and I was about to chase after her, but she looked around as if she was hiding something. I decided to wait and go in after she left. I waited for about five minutes to make sure she was gone but the door opened again and Malfoy creped out. My senses spiked.

What were they doing together? I raced back to the common room, mind ablaze.

By the time I got back, she was sitting by herself reading a book.

She looked up, "Hey."

"Hey."

"What's up?"

I didn't know what to say. I tried to remain calm, but my thoughts came out before I could stop them. "What were you doing in the Room of Requirement?"

Bella's eyes flickered, "Nothing you need to know about."

"Tell me." I said almost angrily.

She smiled, "It's a secret Harry."

"Please tell me."

"You don't need to worry about it. Use your head. Why would I be in there?"

The only thought in my mind was that they were there. Together. "Why were you there with Malfoy?" I asked coldly, "Did you think I wouldn't find out?"

"What?" Bella asked confused, "Malfoy wasn't there. It was just me. Why would you think that? I was there because-"

I grabbed her, "Don't lie to me! You two were in there together. I saw you!"

Bella broke my grip and walked away from me, "I'm not lying to you Harry. Calm down. I've never seen you like this. You're scaring me. I'm going to my dorm. You need to think some stuff over."

I didn't know what to think. I was full of rage and I had to let it out. "Don't walk away from me! I NEED TO KNOW!"

"HARRY CALM DOWN!" Bella yelled, "I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH MALFOY!"

"You're lying!" I said. I didn't know what to do, but I had to get inside of her head.

"_Legilimens!"_

"Harry, NO-" Bella yelled, but it was too late.

~HFP~

A young Bella was on a playground with another child. The boy had dark colored hair, cool gray eyes with little green flecks. They were on the swings. I watched from a distance as they laughed and argued about who could go higher. As I walked closer, I could hear their American accents. Everyone knew that Bella was American, but she always told us that she had moved to England when she was little. Here she was at least nine. Why would she lie to us?

But thinking again, nine was still considered little to some people. Their argument was over by the time I started to pay attention again. They started argument, but this time over who could run to the slide fastest. Bella, being the clumsy girl she was, tripped and hit the other kid. A green light flashed in the small space between them.

I knew the glow. I knew exactly what just happened.

The boy fell face down into the wood chips. Not breathing, blinking, or scream came from the child. Bella stood in horror and ran all the way home, without a glance behind her.

The scene changed. A little Bella was running to a small house. A man had just pulled up to the driveway in a police car. Bella ran straight past him to the back of the house. Bella's mom was gardening and turned to face a crying Bella. They embraced as Bella attempted to explain what happened through blubbers. The policeman came to the back and knelt down and embraced them both. It then occurred to me that the man was Bella's father, who Bella said had abandoned her and her mother when she was a baby.

The scene changed again as Bella's mom and dad were shouting at each other as Bella watched from the closet.

"What do mean she just killed a little boy without touching him?" Her father yelled.

"It wasn't her fault. She has all of this magic inside of her. It just hasn't come out until now."

"Magic? Are you insane? There's no such thing as magic. It's just a bedtime story to tell to little kids."

"You know how I've been wanting to move to England?"

"What about England?"

"In England, there's a school that helps kids like Bella."

Her father looked astonished, "What do you mean?"

"Charlie," Bella's mother said slowly, "I'm a witch and Bella is a witch, too."

Charlie started blankly at his wife, "You're insane Renée. You need help. Witches don't exist. We are not moving to England and our daughter is not a witch."

"Charlie, listen to me. I'm a witch. I've told Bella what she is and she wants to move to England. She'll fit in at the school. She'll have friends that won't judge her." Bella's mom pulled out a wand. Charlie just glared at it. "This is my wand. I've always told you that it was a bit of my grandfather's cane. Well, this is his wand."

Charlie looked at the wand, "Renée, this is just a stick."

"No it's not. Watch. _Lumos_." Renée's wand lit up.

"That's very impressive. Where's the button?"

"There's no button, Charlie. Believe in what I'm saying! _Accio bills._

Envelopes flew into the her hand. Charlie stared in shock.

"Leave, you... you... _FREAK_!" Charlie screamed, thrusting his arm to the door.

"I knew this wouldn't work. _Obliviate_." The glow from her wand trailed around Charlie's head

"What are you..." Charlie went silent.

Renee cast the false memory charm to put arguments inside his head. When Charlie came to, Renee simply said, "I want a divorce. As soon as possible."

The scene changed to outside of a courtroom. A nine-year-old Bella stood next to her mother.

"Daddy's not coming to England with us, is he?"

Charlie got into a car and drove off.

"No sweetie," Renee said, "He's not."

~HFP~

All that Bella has ever told me is a lie.

I returned from her memory, looking at Bella, shocked and disgusted. "You..."

Bella looked back at me hurt and angry. "Since you wanted to know so badly, I was getting your Christmas gift, you nimrodic bastard!"

~HFP~

That was it. I hadn't seen her since then. Bella didn't come back after Christmas holiday. I had no idea she was even missing until Lupin called me. I just had to find her and make it right.

Because I am, Harry FREAKIN' Potter.

* * *

**_Did you really have to add the last bit? - Mistral_**

**_I wanted a bit a comic relief at da end. ~Lyn_**

**_Was it really necessary? - Mistral_**

**_Are all things in our life 'necessary' ~Lyn_**

**_..._**

**_Anyway to say our sorries you lovely people will wish us a delayed birthday, cuz mine sucked. The Friends remembered, but the ones ya don't know... Not so much. Lets say it involved Beyoncé, scissors and *gasp* hugs... ~Lyn_**

**_Of course it did... - Mistral_**

**_I declare form now on no more birthday hugs! And Ice Cream for breakfast!~Lyn_**

**_I love that! - Mistral_**

**_BY ORDER OF US, Mistral and Lyn, WE DECLARE THIS BEITH TRUE!- Lyn_**

**_..._**

**_Anyway, part of the break on this, we (mainly me) started something new, but it is not posted until most of it is done. Carry on, Peasants ~ Lyn_**

**_Also, this chapter was so hard to write. We've spent countless hours staring at a white page. Hope it is as good as we think it is. - Mistral_**


End file.
